


Birthday tea party

by AnastasiaKars



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Tea Parties, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: On the birthday of the lieutenant of First Division, girl prepared something special. To do this, she had to ask the commander in chief about the favor, and he let her go on a short trip. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to do something more, but the small that in her power she must do for Choujirou.
Relationships: Sasakibe Choujirou/Original Female Character(s)





	Birthday tea party

On the birthday of the lieutenant of First Division, girl prepared something special. To do this, she had to ask the Captain Commander about the favor, and he let her go on a short trip. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to do something more, but the small that in her power she must do for Choujirou.

In the England, she searched for a long time for something, that immediately made her her gaze on it and stop. Since she was a shinigami, who was tied to Europe mainly to the United States, she easily communicate with passers-by and walked around London. Yamagishi chose this city for her searches, since it was the capital and was focused on the purchase of various souvenirs and not only.

Having spent all day she almost gave up and wanted to stay overnight in the city, but at the last moment she noticed something very beautiful, elegant, but not as elaborate as what Yuki managed to notice in the other shop windows.

It was a huge tea set. A huge, in the literal sense of the word, a large teapot, five times the size of the small one that she had, cute and small tea cups, which had two saucers, three small bowls for refreshments. All this was with silver and violet patterns in the form of flowers. The teapot was just a work of art, flower buds were fashioned on it, they were painted extremely painstakingly, because everything looked magical.

Yuki immediately ran into the store and managed just before closing, immediately informing that she needed this kit. The price did not bother her, she could afford a lot, and, surprisingly, this set cost her pretty cheaply. Much cheaper than in the Soul Community, as Matsumoto said.

Returning home, she was grateful that the Kototsu wouldn't appear, since carrying a tea-set would be difficult to run away from him.

Captain Ukitake met her a with Kyoraku, who immediately began asking her about the world of people and about the country where she was. Along the way, they hid her purchases with their cloaks. Many could quickly guess to whom this gift was being prepared, and, if the lieutenant himself accidentally noticed this? No, this should be a surprise.

It was lucky that she arrived in the evening, she was escorted to the house and left to rest because, nevertheless, tomorrow she has so many things to do. Lieutenants don't sit idle. In the morning she was awakened by Rukia, who was aware of Yuki's plans and whispered that Genryusai was given today in a good mood, maybe Captain Commander would give the go-ahead for a weekend for his faithful comrade-in-arms.

Today, the lieutenant received a lot of congratulations, postcards, everyone today showed him overly reverence and respect, which made him feel a little uneasy. Is he SO old? Although he didn't even remember how old he was, they celebrated birthdays without paying attention to age, however, he clearly felt how old he was. Despite the fact that even THIS is not considered old age in the Souls Community.

Sasakibe was even surprised that today Yamamoto felt in a completely different way than always. He never behaved so. He didn't bother the lieutenant with any trifles that were not worth attention of Captain Commander, he gave him freedom of action for today, without keeping him close all day. It all frightened him a little, as if he was in a different world, or else everyone around was under hypnosis.

However, he didn't fall into the panic, having decided to talk first with another person who, perhaps, could have explained everything to him. On the way to Yuki, he also encountered the captain of the Second Division, which, despite all its severity, also congratulated him and gone away. Yamagishi sat at home with reports, holding a cup of coffee and breakfast nearby. She was obviously very busy and man wanted to pass by, but she immediately noticed him.

"Sasakibe! That is, lieutenant Choujirou! Wait,” - she jumped up from her seat, almost dropping the mug, and gently took his hand.

“Lieutenant Yamagishi... you shouldn't be distracted, you have so much documentation,” - he smiled at her a little and stopped.

"No, this is nonsense, just a couple of hours and everything will be over, but I can’t let you go on your birthday just like that?" - She smiled broadly at him and led him into her chambers. - "Close eyes"

He grinned and followed her request. And when he heard the rustling of gift wrapping, he wanted to open his eyes, but as soon as he thought about it, he felt girl’s lips on his own, barely struggling with the desire to press her to him.

“Happy birthday, Sasakibe, this is for you, you can open your eyes,” - he opened his eyes, seeing a huge box in the girl’s hands and immediately grabbing it, - “it’s fragile, if you want, you can open it now, or later, but I advise you to take it to you. Well, I'll... take care of the work so far, as soon as I finish, it will be possible to celebrate"

He only managed to nod and she went back to her affairs, smiling back at him.

He was left alone again. Of course, man understood that at work Yuki wouldn't be able to pay attention to him and answer questions, because Choujirou decided to walk around the city and do what he couldn't because of his work, leave her present at his apartments.

He bought a lot of those kinds of tea that he loved so much. Sasakibe also decided to visit, for some reason he felt that he really wanted it, a store where sky lanterns were sold. He loved tolaunch them to the sky, it looked bewitching in his youth, and now he wanted to check whether he would have the same emotions that were then. From these thoughts, he again returned to sadness, so he decided to return to his apartments and finally leave everything purchases.

Left alone third time, but before that, having heard a lot of congratulations, he began to think about how long he lived and how fast time flies. Yuki will live a long time, she is very young and beautiful, and he? No, he was not as old as the Captain Commander, not like Retsu, but anyway... he felt such a difference between him and Yamagishi, wondering how she became interested in him and didn't stop paying attention to him after the Heat. Girl could find someone of her age and more attractive, shouldn’t it be in the head of young girls? Or is he SO old that everything has changed radically under his nose? Choujirou began to become so attached to Yuki that he was afraid to lose her or, even worse, leave her if something happened to him or he would become too old. He would do anything, even allow her to come to terms and find a new man, even if he had to feel heartache every day, when he would see her with someone else.

An insistent knock on the lieutenant’s door interrupted these thoughts.

"Leuitenant Sasakibe! We need you to attend the tea ceremony today!" - It was Isane's voice.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but replied:

“Of course, why not,” - he was surprised that the decision to hold the ceremony today, although he shouldn't have been surprised, Yamamoto could have done something for him.

In gratitude for the faithful service.

“Well, get ready, Choujirou-sama, it will be in two hours!”

Two hours?! What? Recently there was still a day, and he sat at the window for so long, thinking about his own, that he didn't even notice how he spent rest of the day. He definitely mustn’t be alone, or rather, he’s not used to being alone, his thoughts are his main enemy.

***

At this time, Yuki gathered everyone, along with Nanao and Momo, and it was difficult, not everyone loved tea, but everyone didn't like her shikai. It was this that she defeated the lieutenants and some stubborn captains.

“Hey, Yuki-chan, you try so hard for him, like you have feelings for Sasakibe,” - said Nanao and Yamagishi smiled.

“Well, you see, I'm too serious to fly in the clouds all the time, but... hey, what are you talking about, I never told you that I had a feelings for him!” - Yuki frowned and looked at Hinamori.

“Sorry, Yuki, I just... i expressed my hunch, that's all,” - she got worried, but Yuki shook her head and waved it off.

"Come on, everything is fine, you just don’t have to talk about it, I don’t want gossip and questioning. At least until we officially recognize our relationship,” - Nanao nodded in understanding.

“Yes, Rangiku loves to chat and chat so loudly, but... actually, I wouldn’t worry about it so much... strongly,” - she straightened her glasses and Yamagishi arched an eyebrow, - “actually, everyone already guessed about your relationship, because you spend so much time with the lieutenant and at meetings, one way or another, your views on each other are noticeable. How can we not understand what you “say” with these views to each other?"

“Oh, if that is so... I feel awkward,” - she scratched her head and the three of them laughed a little, going for the rest of the shinigami.

“By the way, Yuki-chan, you need to tidy yourself up,” - Nanao said with a smile, - “after the work with documents you always look like you're just woke up"

***

Choujirou, meanwhile, was helping captain Unohana with the hall, while everyone who decided to attend the ceremony gathered at the entrance.

Kuchiki turned out to be the most prudent, who decided to show all the greatness of his clan, giving him new apartment, more precisely, a complete change in the design of his apartment from Japanese to English.

This is something he couldn’t bring, but he will fulfill it. And if Yuki hadn’t hosted a tea party around Choujirou’s birthday, he wouldn’t have gotten that opportunity.

Renji, not knowing what to present him, asked Yamagishi for advice, who, after a little thought, advised him the tablecloth, in addition, they went to choose it together, since Abarai couldn't guess about the lieutenant's favorite color and was extremely embarrassed by this.

Someone decided not to share what they wanted to present, leaving it as surprise for everyone, but they believed that what prepared something at least a little interesting and Choujirou would like it.

***

Yuki barely had time by the time, so she had to go to the event site in a roundabout way and as quickly as possible, and her red hair, so contrasting with the green eyes, was fell out of the hairpin and now curls slid on her shoulders. But she certainly was didn't late, even though no one was in front of the door.

As soon as Yuki entered the hall, she saw all the lieutenants and captains standing, and Choujirou was sitting at the head of the table, so she hastened to stand next to him and smiled. She almost did not look at the others, however, she attracted a lot of attention, many gasped in surprise, because now, in this celebration, she allowed herself to do not very bright, but expressive makeup, and hair styling made her look no longer like a lieutenant, but like some princess, who dressed as a lieutenant. Choujirou himself was like under hypnosis when saw her, and can't move for a few minutes, he so wanted to hug her kiss her and enjoy this view as long as possible.

Howbeit, all picked up cups of tea, namely cups, after which they said "happy birthday, lieutenant of the First Division of Gotei-13, Choujirou Sasakibe Tadaoki!", he was very embarrassed and looked away.

“You really are a role model! I believe that all lieutenants should be equal to you,” - said Jushiro.

“I agree, I completely agree, you are the most devoted Shinigami I have ever seen, Choujirou,” - Kyoraku added.

“My respect to you, leiutenant Sasakibe,” - Byakuya said calmly and reverently.

Each put in his own word, but only three distinguished themselves very much.

“Yes, old man, to be honest, all can only to envy your calmness, composure and concentration,” - Kenpachi said, surprising everyone with these words.

Usually he was rude enough.

“Chou-san, you're the best!” - registered Yachiru and looked towards Yuki. - "Well, come on, say something already, otherwise you has gathered us all, and you're still embarrassed"

Yamagishi sighed heavily and smiled softly, noticing her gift in the middle of the room with several boxes nearby.

“You and I started acquaintance so abruptly,” - she grinned, - “and I immediately regretted not meeting you before. You are a very interesting and gentle person, kind and sympathetic, despite your external coldness and calmness. I hope that my gift will show how well I could recognize you, lieutenant, because I tried my best. You are a wonderful person,” - Renji's jaw dropped open when he realized that the young lieutenant Yamagishi had such feelings for old Sasakibe, and he wasn't only one who was surprised.

Shuhei was dumbfounded by such a speech and how Yuki was embarrassed. Outwardly, she showed with all appearance that she would like to say more, but couldn't. In a word, all the women lieutenants smiled broadly and giggled quietly, while the men envied and sighed. In addition, Kenpachi, and Yachiru felt this, experienced a slight disappointment. Since he wanted to first train this girl, and then, perhaps, try to get closer to her. She was strong and he had a very great interest in Yuki, but now he didn't want to implement his plan.

“I am so moved, thank you all for this, thank you very much, it means a lot to me,” - Sasakibe said embarrassedly.

“Come on, buddy, we came here to celebrate from all heart, don't be shy, by the way... I promised you all sake,” - said Shunsui cunningly.

Yuki sighed heavily and shook her head.

“Again you are for yours, uncle Kyoraku, why now?”

"'Cause, whis is the Birthday! I brought not just sake,” - he took ten bottles from under the table,- “i brought THE BEST sake! ”

He proudly raised his head and many immediately perked up, especially Matsumoto.

“This is another matter, Nemu, pour me a little, of course, for the lieutenant’s health,” - Mayuri smiled broadly, and Chоujirou himself also perked up.

The truth is not for long, though, he did his best, but he got drunk too fast. But he was able to talk with the others, so much so that he began to praise her so much that she even felt a little ashamed, but she didn’t want to stop him, so she continued to drink tea until she switched to sake when the captains forced her.

She drank too much alcohol, especially when Rangiku joined her.

“Hey, Yuki, it seems to me that you paid too little attention to your man," - she spoke in her ear, after which she took girl’s hand and, as if by accident, put on Sasakibe's knee, however, he almost didn’t notice that, - "then the business is yours," - the blonde winked at her and Yamagishi smiled slyly.

“Y-yep,” - Matsumoto left her, but she remained to watch from the side.

Yuki looked at the lieutenant and felt such a surge of tenderness and, at the same time, desire that, continued to drink, she began to involuntarily stroke his knee, raising her hand a little higher, on the inside of his thigh, which made him blush more, but Sasakibe tried not to give out emotions. However, in response to girl’s actions, he put his hand between her legs and began to gently and slowly stroke her through her clothes. As soon as Choujirou was distracted and looked at Yuki, the man felt the same as she did, and both ceased to notice everyone around.

When Shunsui and Jushiro noticed this, they threw each other an understanding glance and began to slowly dissolve the company of captains and lieutenants, which distructed the lovers from teasing each other.

“Well, it was a good evening,” - said Komamura, taking Iba on his shoulder with him, - “I hope you decide to act faster, because the time is not as calm as we would like”

“O-of course, thanks for the advice, captain,” - he said, and Sajin left the room.

Each captain said goodbye to him, paired with the lieutenant, who were still sober or was able to speak, and Unohana smiled slyly at Yuki, knowing what the playful lieutenant's hand did under the table.

When the servants came in to clean everything up and help take the gifts to Sasakibe, Yamamoto call both of them to himself.

“Realizing that my lieutenant is now in a half-unconscious state, I leave him for you, Yamagishi, take care of him properly, consider this your mission in response to permission to use this hall,” - Yuki bowed to him, and Choujirou wanted something say, but his mouth was treacherously dry, from which he only managed to swallow and raise his finger.

"Yes... hard day..."

Choujirou released the servants with his gifts into the apartment and led Yamagishi himself into the corridor after them, but, instead of following the servants, he pressed her body to the wall and leaned toward her lips, eagerly digging into them and putting her palms against the wall so that couldn't resist. While Sasakibe's kiss deepened, stronger she squeezed his palms with hers, binding their fingers together, and when their oxygen ran out, the man pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Sly little shinigami, decided to tease the older? Well, well, sake makes you even bolder than Heat,” - he began to cover her lips with small kisses.

“Hah, and made YOU more lascivious,” - Yuki smiled and Sasakibe bit his lip, struggling with the urge to strip her right here.

“It is what it is,” - he grinned muffledly, - “now I won’t let you go, and I’ll show how well you tried, teasing me...”

Yuki already felt a bulge through his hakama, and this desire was very contagious. And his look... soft and at the same time so blurred. Everything in his expression has changed.

“Show me,” - she giggled and the man lifted the shinigami in his hands, immediately felt her lips on his neck, and his hand on his cheekbone.

They were lucky that the servants had long left his chambers, otherwise Choujirou just could not stop, even knowing that they were there. Too many emotions, too much he need to "throw out", and Yamagishi looks too amazing ...

The door didn't have time to close when Yuki took off her kosode, pushing it to the side, and she carefully laid the lieutenant's bandage aside. She didn't have time to raise her eyes to her lover, when he, half-naked, pressed her to her, again engaging in a kiss, rude and demanding, his hands wandered more boldly over her body and then Yuki couldn't restrain herself and pulled away.

“Wait, I need you to see my present now, today,” - she wanted him to see it so much, that she could resist their craving for each other?

“Can't it wait? Hmm, okay, let’s look," - he looked dumbfounded and even more dumbfounded he looked, when he saw the very tea-set that Yamagishi bought him.

Without saying a word more, he returned to her and almost threw her onto the bed, forcibly pulling off her hakama from her, he did the same with his own.

“I feel like I was a teenager again,” - the lieutenant wheezed and grabbed his lips around the girl’s neck, while his hands massaged her breasts, waist, belly, from which Yamagishi quietly moaned and ran her fingers into his hair.

He left a few hickey on her neck, after which his lips went down to his chest, and his hands closed behind Yuuki's back, unfastening the bra.

“You are always like that for me,” - girl muttered, and man smiled at her, pulling off the bra straps from her hands.

"It seems so to you... but I'm so sorry that I can’t regain my youth..."

Yuki snorted and drew him into the kiss, gently running her hand along Choujirou's hip, making his skin goosebump. The man ran his fingers under the girl’s underwear and broke the kiss, pressing his nose to her cheek.

“I love you so damn well, Yuki,” - lieutenant said as he exhaled, beginning to gently massage her pussy, - “and I want us to be more than just lovers”

Yuki threw her eyebrows and put her hands on Sasakibe’s shoulders.

“I... also love you, Choujirou...” - she moaned softly and stroked his shoulders, neck, chest.

“Not the best moment, of course,” - he grinned, wrapping his lips around hers, - “but... do you want... to be my bride? I understand that a wedding is a serious matter," - he stopped and hung over her, - "and you will not decide on this right away, however, I’m sure of my choice, so I offer you an engagement... I’m afraid that I may miss my chance lose time.."

“Choujirou,” - girl stopped him, - “I also understand that this may be too fast, but... I’m ready to become your bride or wife, I will try to do everything to make you happy”

***

Man clutched Yuki's hips and moaned softly every time he moved in her. Now all his sensations have become much stronger, his heart was trembling with delight, and Yuki kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Girl couldn't restrain her sweet moans, sometimes interrupting kisses. Her hands slid over Choujirou's body, moving from her chest to his back, gently massaging her, squeezing his skin and provoking a response from Sasakibe. He became a little rougher, and Yamagishi bit her lip with pleasure.

As soon as he began to move rudely and stronger, her moans became stronger, although she tried to drown them. Yuki was so happy that he decided that they would be together now, that he was as happy as she was, which making her scream the name of the lieutenant and the words of love.

She couldn't restrain herself, emotions beat over the edge, this forced Choujirou to lift girl from the bed to her, hugging and kissing her, not stopping the movement, but now girl herself was moving towards him.

“I love you,” - she said in the man’s lips, wrapping her arms around his face and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Yuki,” - the man wheezed, - “only mine, and a draw more, Yuki.”

Yamagishi started, feeling her peak approaching, almost simultaneously with Sasakibe.

“Yes,” - she breathed, and buried her nose in the neck of her future husband.

She only moaned strangledly, clinging to Choujirou’s body, and felt several sharp and rough jolts penetrating directly into her uterus, from which she exclaimed. After that, she felt the heat inside, spreading across the lower abdomen and a couple of weak movements.

***

Again girl woke up alone. Again she smelled breakfast and tea, this time tea was new.


End file.
